


Tales of the Miraculous: Ocelot and Hare

by daysforrain, fireynovacat



Series: Tales of the Miraculous: The Wider World [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Codependency, Disabled Characters, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Magic, Miraculous Side Effects, Superheroes, Worldbuilding, nonbinary characters - Freeform, they're working on it, wider world of the rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysforrain/pseuds/daysforrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: Sylvia and Jamie had known each other for practically their whole lives. Raised to be the next Wandering Guardians. Tasked with finding lost Miraculous and returning them to their sets and restoring the Order. Along with holding the Ocelot, Miraculous of Courage and the Hare, Miraculous of Fear.Of course, taking their duty is challenging, along with everything else they deal with as normal people. And the past sins of the Guardians before them.
Relationships: Sylvia King|Wildcat & Jamie Hara|Jackalope
Series: Tales of the Miraculous: The Wider World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952374
Kudos: 1





	Tales of the Miraculous: Ocelot and Hare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally these were characters created for the eventual New York Incident, but considering they work very well for world building and lore they get their own fic.
> 
> It's chaotic.
> 
> And is it really a surprise they're both disabled and queer?

A yelp rang across a darkened field. The early dawn light didn't penetrate it, instead seeming to flow around it. The shadows getting darker and deeper toward the center. Surrounding a pitch black bubble. From the shadows echoed roars.

The yelp came from a tall figure, almost obscured in the dark except for glowing eyes. For a moment it was quiet as they stood over a barely visible shadowy beast. It dispersed and they flinched at a sudden whistle and crack next to them. Whipping around they sighed in relief as a beast behind them was destroyed. With a whistle the whip was redrawn.

"Is it too much to ask for a vacation? A break? Can something weird be nice for us?" The ramble was cut off as the person was forced to bring their arms above their head to stop a blow. Whip dangling from their hand.

"Yes." The other replied, kicking a shadowy monster back, dispersing it. 

"Of course." Behind the mask they hissed, catlike. Not surprising considering how they were themed.

The fight lapsed into almost quiet before finally, the duo broke through the dark bubble.

The other reached forward and yanked, pulling an armband free from a dark rock. Almost instantly the shadows and darkness dispersed. Holding the miraculous they blinked as they readjusted to the light. 

The taller of the two was dressed in a thick jacket with a fluffy fur lined hood, sleeves, and waist. Dark pants, boots, and fluffy boots. Oddly, sprouting from holes in the hood were two fluffy hare ears and antlers. A scarf pulled up over their nose covered most of their face, paired with the hood casting their eyes into shadow. Fluffy grey brown hair barely visible. 

The other rewound their gold and black whip. Smaller, their outfit was sleeker. An ocelot like mask covered their face, ears separate. Hair in a bun, gold striped black. A sleeveless golden top started just below the jaw, striped and dotted before continuing into pants, with black boots. Black clawed gloves reached their elbows. Now looped around their torso, the whip acts like a tail, twitching behind them. Ignoring the first beep from the almost collar like necklace they traced an inscription. "Definitely cursed. Is it one of ours?"

"Nope."

"Dang it."

"Wilds, it's the Miraculous of Shadows. We're the Spirit set."

"A cat can dream. But hey, another for the Chaos Box."

"We aren't calling it the Chaos Box." The well natured sigh of an old but friendly argument followed.

"Too late I've been calling it that for years. Anyway, it is chaos."

The argument was old and at this point just continued for laughs. They sighed.

"Alright, come on, let's go back home. We'll rest and figure out what to do with the evil stone. Put this in the Chaos Box." They didn't even need to look behind them. "And stop making that face." 

"Luppo, make a form!" Silver brown light washed over them. Dressed in soft greens and browns the miraculous holder held up their hand to catch the hare kwami. Just behind them the other murmured "Dapple, territory safe", a small feline kwami settling on their head. The pair walked together to a rv parked in the distance. The exhaustion finally settled in. 

Unlocking the door, the rabbit miraculous holder entered into a space that couldn't possibly exist. House-like, the area was too big to fit inside the RV. While not massive, the space had definitely been expanded by some force. Outside a window, a thick swirling gold and silver mist drifted past.

"What do you want to eat, Jam?" The shorter called, pulling a pack of turkey jerky out and opening it, Dapple diving in and emerging with a piece. 

"Rest Syl, I saw you limping."

"Jamie."

"Sylvia."

Groaning they went and curled up on the couch, Dapple still perched on their head. Next to them Jamie sat with a large, simple jewelry box in their lap, setting the armband down. Closing it and setting it down on the side table. Luppo settled on the couch arm nibbling a freeze dried raspberry.

"So where to next?" Sylvia asked, curled up tucked between two pillows. Their kwami purring and interrupting, "Take a lower stakes mission." The voice was soft and had a warm quality.

"Well there's reports of a group disappearing in a cave."

"Aren't there people to handle that? Like park authorities." Syl took the offered raspberry.

"Maybe, but it doesn't feel like an amateur group of teens got lost in the caves."

"Anyway," Luppo chimed in. "Even if it is it would be a simple lowstakes break."

"Alright, we'll make breakfast and start heading out." Sylvia stood and Dapple floated to a curtain on the far end, phasing through to start setting the map up. Sylvia heading to the kitchen. 

Jamie pulled an old scroll from the table drawer and a notebook, unraveling it and opening the notebook. Pulling a small booklet to return to translating the old script.

As they worked they fiddled with the beaded necklace of their miraculous. 

"Tomorrow is the three year anniversary." They murmured. 

They still remembered their ceremony. Completing the tests to prove themself worthy of the hare. The translation booklet being their proof. Remembering the miraculous being settled around their neck for the first permanent time. Calling their own form and not a copy of Snowshoe's.

Wildcat's they knew had been more physical. Their bruised cheek and arm had been proof. But they didn't talk about it much.

Jamie was called from their thoughts by Sylvia's call to breakfast. A simple affair if eggs, toast, and fruit. They rolled their eyes at Sylvia sitting on the counter to eat. They just grinned cat-like.


End file.
